


home

by snassty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4am ramblings, Fluff, M/M, kustard - Freeform, self-indulgent as fuck, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snassty/pseuds/snassty
Summary: One Sans, two Sans.Red Sans, blue Sans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why this is written in second person. it's just what happened

Sans and Papyrus are sitting on the couch, watching something on TV.

You're standing at the foot of the stairs, unsure of how to direct yourself, where you should go, what you should be doing. Sans beckons you over, inviting you to join them. You shuffle across the room and sit on the floor next to his feet – back home, the couch belongs to Boss, and you're not allowed to sit on it.

Sans looks down at you and laughs good-naturedly. "What're you doing down there?" He pats the cushion beside him. "C'mon. It's more comfortable up here."

It feels strange being at the same level as the other people in your house (or at least this version of it). You fidget with your collar, lost in your own thoughts, not really paying attention to the television program.

•

Sans is sitting next to you in Grillby's.

He's friendly and chatty with the other patrons, and he seems to be very well liked. You recall the numerous times you spent in your own world's version of this bar. Your reputation there is... not quite so positive.

Every so often, Sans looks over at you and smiles. It's a genuine smile, not that fake grin he wears in front of everyone to disguise his crippling depression (you know the difference).

You find yourself smiling back. And it's real – not the grimace you force through your anxiety.

•

Sans is lying on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. You're lying next to him and doing the same.

Time has just jumped back about a month. You've just learned that he's been experiencing these "repeats" for some time. You explain to him that back home, you had the same problem. Both of you remember the month that nobody else does. Neither you nor Sans know why you're still in this universe, or why you even showed up here in the first place.

You do know, however, that you're really starting to like it here.

•

Sans is having a nightmare.

The room is cold, and he's shivering so hard the mattress is vibrating. You can hear his teeth chattering from across the room. You crawl over to where he lies bundled up in his wad of sheets, and you do what your brother used to do when you were both much younger (and he still cared).

"Hey, you're alright. It's okay, bud. I'm here."

You murmur reassuring things to him, stroking his skull with your scarred hands. Eventually, his breathing evens out, he stops shuddering, and the chill seems to lift from the room.

You wait a few moments, and then you turn to scuttle back into the nest you've made in the corner.

"Nuh," Sans grunts softly. You pause. "S.. stay."

You do stay, half sitting on the floor, half laying on the mattress. Sans doesn't stir again during the night.

•

Sans is tangled up with you.

The two of you have been sleeping together in his bed for a while now, and it's helped quell your night terrors. Both of you have found it comforting to have someone to hold onto.

However, the arrangement does have its downfalls, especially with both of you being skeletons. You often wake up tied in knots. This morning, you find one of his hands wedged between your radius and ulna, and both of yours stuffed up into his ribcage.

All he has to say about it is, "Huh. Well, that's a new one." You both laugh as you untangle yourselves.

•

Sans is holding you.

It's the middle of the night and you're not sure what woke you, but you're suddenly aware of a sleeping Sans pressed against you, his arms wrapped around you in what you can only describe as being... held.

Like... a lover.

You lock your arms around him and close your eyes again. He fits perfectly against you.

•

Sans is awake this time when he embraces you. It's dark, and you're both in bed, but he is most definitely awake and aware of his actions. His arms enfold you, meeting at your back; his forehead rests against yours.

You say nothing. You simply return his embrace, pulling him closer, pressing your ribcages together. Just like last time, you find that your bodies fit together like adjacent puzzle pieces.

His magic swirls in his chest. It's colder than yours, but not unpleasantly so. Sans' magic comfortably chills your natural heat.

You feel rather than see him smiling.

•

Sans' face is dangerously close to yours.

It's morning, and you've both just been awakened by Papyrus, and you're both lying in bed procrastinating actually getting up. You look at Sans, and Sans looks at you, and he leans in a little closer.

He blushes brightly and refuses to look you in the eye. He's so close, the point of his nasal bone is touching yours.

"Can I – kiss you?" he asks shyly, his voice so soft you'd swear you imagined it.

You respond in the only way that makes sense. "W.. Why? Why me?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Dunno." His hand comes to rest on your cheek. "Just feels like the right thing to do, I guess."

"I... O-okay." You press your skeletal lips to his, and...

It doesn't feel... wrong.

•

Sans is kissing you. Or maybe you're kissing Sans. Or maybe it doesn't matter who's kissing who. What matters is that you and Sans are presently kissing.

He's firm, but gentle. His arms around you feel like they're anchoring you in place. He's making these tiny little noises of pleasure against your mouth, and you're melting, you're positively melting.

You feel your soul manifest in your ribcage, giving your chest an ethereal red glow underneath your shirt. Sans presses himself against you, and you sense his soul igniting within him as well. His fingers dip between your ribs where they connect with your spine, and – oh, Stars, that feels nice; you let loose a shuddering sigh to convey your enjoyment, and he eagerly swallows the sound.

You're burning inside, and you don't know how to make it stop. You're not sure if you want to.

•

Sans' soul pulses blindingly in his naked chest. He tugs at it, and it comes free. And he holds it out to you. Wordlessly, you bring out your own soul, and guide it towards his.

Your essence mingles with his, the two souls pressing together in the space between your bodies. You gasp; he cries out. His hand finds yours. You take it more than gladly.

With hearts in his eyes and tears trailing down his skull, Sans curls his free hand around your connected souls. You're compelled to lean forward and kiss him. You feel his soul stitching itself to yours. You kiss him again. He cups his hand over the back of your skull and kisses back, slow yet passionate. You can feel his soul practically screaming that he loves you, and you know that he can feel yours doing the same.

You spend the whole night kissing, nuzzling, holding, softly caressing each other, as you bind yourselves together.

You're home.


End file.
